This invention relates to a television system.
Conventionally, television systems include display means, such as a television display screen for allowing visual data to be displayed thereon, such as video, one or more images, text and/or the like, and audio means for allowing audio data to be sounded, such as speech, music, sounds and/or the like. Many flat screen displays, such as plasma screen displays and/or liquid crystal displays (LCD) typically have a lag time of up to 300 ms between the video data being displayed on the screen and the audio data being sounded. This delay results in incorrect “lipsync” and may cause the user some concern and/or give the impression to a user that there is something wrong with the system.